


i love you

by bloodyinspiredglader



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, What needs to happen in s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyinspiredglader/pseuds/bloodyinspiredglader
Summary: based off the new s4 trailer. you know the one.





	

Sherlock didn't want to be here right now. Everything hurt. He didn't like this. He didn't like this. Gripping the gun in his hands, he buried his face in his face. John and Mycroft's faces were reflected in the mirror and neither of them looked nervous. Both looked resigned to the fate that was given to them.

"Oh, poor Sherlock." Moriarty teased, coming to stand by Culverton's side. "Did you miss me?" 

"Moriarty. You- you're dead." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Moriarty was alive, of course he was. He was working with Culverton. Hell, they were both masters of manipulation. 

"What’s the very worst thing you can do to your very best friends?” Culverton questioned. “Tell them your darkest secret." 

Sherlock froze. No. Not now. His feelings for John were his only secret that he would keep forever. But now nothing is sacred. Moriarty and Culverton are making sure of that. 

"I love you." Sherlock murmured, his eyes flicking to John quickly before turning around and pointing his gun at Mycroft. "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He heard a thud and collapsed onto his hands and knees, the gun falling to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"Sherlock!" John took one look at Mycroft's body laying motionless on the floor before running over to his best friend and kneeling beside him. "You made the right choice." His hand rested on Sherlock's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry John- I'm sorry- I wanted to keep that to myself. I know you don't feel the same- you never could." Sherlock mumbled.

"What are you bloody talking about? Of course I love you, prick." 

"But not in the way I love you." Sherlock sat up, knocking John's hand off his shoulder. 

"Is that what you think? You truly believe I couldn't have those feelings?" John crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"You said you're not gay."

"A half truth. I'm bisexual. I like girls and boys. Now, come here, drama queen." John took Sherlock's hand and pressed their lips together. Sure, the kiss was messy, considering Sherlock's minimal kissing experience, but it was nice nonetheless. 

There was a sound of frustration but they were let out all the same. "You made the wrong choice, Mr. Holmes." Culverton's voice followed Sherlock and John out. But as they walked away, fingers intertwined, they couldn't care less.


End file.
